


The Empress and the Princess

by Brushfire_Wyndragon



Series: Angry Empress/Dragon Jester's Tale AU [2]
Category: Undertale, kung fu panda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brushfire_Wyndragon/pseuds/Brushfire_Wyndragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A cute drawing of little Princess Jian Ren (Tigress) and her mother, Empress Toriel)</p><p>original done by ani-dragmire on Tumblr http://ani-dragmire.tumblr.com/post/143775737121/tigress-and-mother-toriel-brushsdragonflight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress and the Princess




End file.
